


'Cause your body's a message

by nightskyalex



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Im just a sucker for soft pastel Alex okay?, Kinda punk Will, M/M, Pastel Alex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightskyalex/pseuds/nightskyalex
Summary: When Alex steps back slightly, his eyes dart to the mirror and he could almost laugh at how polar opposite they both look. While Alex is adorned in shades of pastel pink and purple, Will is in all black; leather hoodie over his shoulders with almost as many holes as the skinny jeans that covered his legs, and laced up black converse.Alex loves it, he realises. He loves that when you look at them, you see two flipped sides of a coin, two opposites that could never join to make a whole. But there is nobody in his life that Alex loves more.





	'Cause your body's a message

"Shit..." Alex mumbles as he struggles to get his pastel purple flower crown in the perfect position. The shade went beautifully with his brown hair and the dusting of blush that scattered his cheeks as he stared at himself in the mirror.

Alex wasn't ashamed as such, he always knew from a young age that he loved things that he couldn't have,  _what boys couldn't have_. Anything pastel coloured had his name on it as far as Alex was concerned, but he knew deep down his parents wouldn't accept him like this, that his classmates would ridicule him and push him around more than they already do. Maybe Will would stand up for him...

_ Will. _

Just thinking of that name had Alex's blush deepening as he finished adjusting the flower crown. When they had first met, Alex was enthralled, and who wouldn't be? 6 foot 2 and downright gorgeous, giving off those 'bad boy' vibes that made Alex weak at the knees. Alex was just discovering his sexuality then, being told by his peers it was wrong and shameful. He even believed it up until he started talking to Will more, and when Will would pick him up in his car to take him anywhere he wanted to go, and when he would ruffle Alex's hair, and later on would rather brush it behind his ear when it was long enough to, and when he would pick Alex up and spin him round, acting like they were in a movie, and when Will would laugh and stare at him like he was the only thing in the world worth living for, then he knew that he couldn't be ashamed. When Will kissed him it was certainly a surprise, but one Alex was thankful for everyday.

Brushing off invisible fibres from his shoulder, he stepped back to admire himself in the full-length mirror. Apart from his very effeminate flower crown dancing atop his head, his eyes flickered down to the pastel pink oversized hoodie, barely covering his thighs and the white thigh-high socks that covered his legs. 

Alex couldn't deny that he looked cute like this, or even pretty, to use a word that Will liked to call him. Just when his thoughts strayed to the leather-clad boy, a tap at his window silenced his mind. With a smile he nearly skipped to the window, laughing as he unclipped the hatch.

"This isn't a movie Will, you can't just climb up the side of the house without hurting yourself" Alex giggled

"Oi, I'm trying to be romantic and you just make fun of me" Will pouted as he reached for Alex's hands "Give us some help"

With minor difficulty, Alex managed to pull the boy into his room and shut the window behind him, blushing as the boy noses at his neck.

"And how is my pretty boy?" Will hums, nipping lightly at Alex's neck and relishing at the slight whimper that it causes.

"G-Good" Alex replies quietly, pulling the boy tighter to him, "Missed you"

When Alex steps back slightly, his eyes dart to the mirror and he could almost laugh at how polar opposite they both look. While Alex is adorned in shades of pastel pink and purple, Will is in all black; leather hoodie over his shoulders with almost as many holes as the skinny jeans that covered his legs, and laced up black converse.

Alex loves it, he realises. He loves that when you look at them, you see two flipped sides of a coin, two opposites that could never join to make a whole. But there is nobody in his life that Alex loves more.

"Yeah" Will replies "Missed you too darlin'"

Shuffling slightly on his feet, Alex stepped on his tip-toes to pull the boy into a kiss, reaching to thread his fingers into Will's hair. Will responds by wrapping his arms around Alex's waist, biting on his lower lip and slipping his tongue into the youngers mouth.

Before he knew what was going on, Alex found himself pinned to the mattress, Will on top of him, holding his arms above his head and shrugging off his jacket.

"Are your parents’ home, pretty boy?" Will asks, moving his head lower to suck a mark on Alex's neck.

"N-No... they went out for the night" Alex whimpered, arching his back and tilting his head to allow Will more access.

"Perfect" Will groaned "Looks like I’ve got you all to myself doll"

Will lifted Alex's hoodie up, revealing a pair of pink panties, and ran his hands up and down his chest, stopping at his nipples to tease them. Alex cried out, arching his back.

"Will...please I-"

"Hmm? What do you want baby?"

Alex whined in embarrassment. He knew how much Will loved this, loved to watch Alex writhe and squirm. He loved asking Alex what he wanted, waiting patiently for a shy response.

"Y-You sir please...Want you to fuck me please" Alex keened, cheeks flushing.

Will responded by pushing the palm of his hand against Alex's bulge, making the smaller boy gasp.

"Such a good boy, asking for what you want" Will brought his hand up to cup Alex's cheek, while pushing his hips and grinding against him.

"Oh god..." Alex whines, hands desperately trying to remove Will's belt.

Will chuckles and moves Alex's hands away, opting to instead slide Alex's panties slowly down his thighs.

"Patience kitten" He scolds "I wanna take my time with this"

Alex moves to lift his legs up, allowing Will to take the panties off with ease and start pressing feather-like kisses to the inner part of Alex's thigh.

"More...p-please-" A sharp slap to his thigh makes him shut up and sigh.

"So needy tonight baby, I’ve barely touched you"

Will flicked his tongue out and licked at Alex's slit, causing the boy to shudder and moan.

"Always want you sir...please just-" Alex bit his lip to stop the endless begging threatening to spill.

Will licked another stripe up Alex's cock before sitting up and reaching for the draws. This certainly wasn't the first time they had fucked in Alex's room, and hopefully not the last, so Will knew exactly where to get the lube.

Coating his fingers, Will began to draw circles around Alex's rim, causing him to keen.

"Want me to finger you sweetheart? Want me to fill you up with my fingers?"

Alex moaned and tried to push his hips towards Will, whining as Will dug his nails into his waist.

"God please sir I-" Alex broke off into a high-pitched moan as he felt Will push a single digit into him.

Picking up the pace, Will added a second, then third finger, relishing in how much of a mess it was making Alex, his sweat causing his hair to stick to his forehead.

"What ya' think baby? Think you're stretched enough for me?"

"Yes, oh god yes please sir I-"

Will pressed a kiss to Alex's cheek and took off his jeans, lined himself up and coated his dick in lube. He slowly pressed in, ignoring Alex's needy pleas for more.

"Sir please...more" Will reached up to yank Alex's hair.

"I will fuck you however i please" Will hissed in his ear "A dumb slut like you has no place making demands, isn't that right angel?"

Alex responded with a shiver, whimpering as Will bit down on his pulse point. After sucking a significant bruise into the boy's neck, he pulled back and began thrusting his hips faster.

"God you're so tight doll, always so tight for me"

Alex's eyes rolled back as he let Will abuse his hole, moaning like a paid whore as his flower crown slowly fell loose from his head.

"Such a good slut" Will praised, grinning as he watched Alex slowly come undone.

"Please sir...harder"

Will snapped his hips, causing the bedframe to bang against the wall and making Alex realise how glad he was that his parents weren't coming home any time soon. The sweat was sticking to Will's shirt, prompting him to remove it and smirk as Alex stared at his toned chest.

"Always so _spoiled,_  I’m gonna have to teach you some patience one day baby. Always wanting more aren't you? Should have known a dumb whore like you can't be good for me"

"N-No please sir I can be good please sir let me be good I-" Alex rambled, gripping Will's shoulders for support as Will rammed into him.

"Gonna be good and cum for me baby? Make a mess over your pretty clothes" Will reached down and grabbed Alex's cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long then for Alex to cry out and cum all over his chest, shaking as Will continued to use him for his own pleasure.

"Sir please come in me" Alex whimpered "Treat me like a whore and fucking come in me please"

With a final thrust, Will buried himself in Alex's hole and came, gripping hard into Alex's hair as he came down from his high.

"So good for me angel" Will praised in Alex's ear, rubbing his hands up and down the boy’s chest gently to stop him shaking. "Such a good boy, weren't you?"

Alex soon came back to his senses and blushed, moaning slightly as Will pulled out of his abused hole. Will left quickly to grab a towel, mopping up the cum that leaked out his hole and Alex's chest, fully taking off the boys pink jumper and leaving him in his thigh-high socks. Alex pulled the boy down and snuggled into his side, sighing contently as Will wrapped his arms around him.

"You've probably ruined my jumper now" Alex fake pouted as Will laughed.

"As far as I was concerned, that wasn't my cum staining it" Will teased as he lightly but Alex's ear, making him squirm. "Don't worry baby, i'll buy you more...a lot more" He mumbled.

"Promise?"

"I promise angel" 

Satisfied with Will's reply, Alex closed his eyes and drifted off, being in Will's arms lulling him to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well shit,  
> This is the first fanfiction I have ever wrote so I wanna apologise that it's so bad.  
> I'm just a sucker for the pastel/punk contrast (i'm not a phannie i promise)
> 
> Also no disrespect to Alex or Will, sometimes you just have to write shameless smut ya know?


End file.
